Casa dolce casa
by Azertynin
Summary: Sick!Neal. "La douceur du foyer"  Italian version. Neal è malato. Peter si prende cura di lui.
1. Chapter 1

**"La douceur du foyer" Italian version, translated by Jo Rainbow.**

XXXXX

**Capitolo 1**

_New York, Venerdì 14 gennaio.  
><em>  
>La tempesta infuriava. Anche utilizzati alla massima potenza i tergicristalli non erano granché utili. Peter lottava contro quella maledetta bufera di neve, quei fastidiosi fiocchi che gli impedivano di vedere oltre un paio di metri, mentre cercava di portare Neal da June prima che le strade fossero bloccate.<br>Non appena era stato dato l'allarme della tormenta Hughes aveva raccomandato a tutti i federali di tornare al più presto alle proprie case, prima che fosse troppo tardi e fossero costretti a pernottare nei propri uffici.  
>Peter aveva rapidamente impilato in diverse scatole i vecchi fascicoli su cui la squadra aveva lavorato quel giorno: uno per Diana, uno per Jones, uno per Neal e uno per se stesso.<br>Avrebbero potuto continuare a lavorare comodamente nelle proprie case, al caldo e al sicuro, fino a quando la tempesta non fosse finita e le strade fossero state di nuovo libere.

Neal guardava distrattamente i fiocchi di neve che colpivano il parabrezza.

Erano solo le quattro del pomeriggio, ma il cielo era così scuro e cupo che i lampioni e i fari delle auto erano già accesi. Pochi metri davanti a loro potevano scorgere la sagoma di un veicolo e gli aloni delle luci posteriori rosse. Erano bloccati lì da almeno dieci minuti. Mezz'ora era stata sufficiente a rendere impraticabili le strade di New York; probabilmente qualche macchina impantanata bloccava l'incrocio ad un centinaio di metri di distanza!

"Dannazione! Non arriveremo mai! Rimarremo bloccati qui per ore!"

Le parole di Peter ed il suo tono frustrato,scossero Neal dai propri pensieri.

"Peter: siamo a soli due isolati da casa tua. Non riusciresti a tornare indietro da casa di June. Lasciami qui. Posso tranquillamente prendere un taxi...o semplicemente camminare! Arriverei prima a piedi che di questo passo!"

"Hai voglia di sgranchirti le gambe?"

"Più o meno..."

In realtà era decisamente meno che più!

L'ultimo caso aveva sfinito Neal. Avevano lavorato giorno e notte per catturare un ricettatore d'arte. Neal si era finto un acquirente, guadagnandosi la sua fiducia fino ad arrivare al magazzino del porto in cui era conservata la mercanzia. Aveva trascorso le ore precedenti l'arresto appostato al mare, al freddo, aspettando il momento migliore per chiamare Peter. L'arresto era stato veloce e pulito, senza che ci fosse necessità di sparare nemmeno un colpo e con le prove servite, praticamente, su un piatto d'argento.  
>Neal si era svegliato, il giorno dopo, con un feroce mal di testa, un forte mal di gola e dolori muscolari ovunque.<p>

Come faceva sempre, dopo un caso impegnativo e portato a termine con successo, Peter aveva tirato fuori vecchi fascicoli da riesaminare,per consentire alla sua squadra di lavorare in ufficio per qualche giorno.

Dal suo ingresso alla White Collar Neal aveva risolto parecchi vecchi casi semplicemente scoprendo qualcosa che, in precedenza, a qualcuno era sfuggito! Ma nello stato in cui si trovava sapeva di essere a malapena capace di rimanere concentrato su un singolo fascicolo!

"In nome di ... !"

Peter aveva sterzato bruscamente verso il marciapiede per evitare lo scontro con l'auto di fronte.

"Peter !"

"Lo so. Ho capito!"

Peter svoltò a sinistra verso casa.  
>Lasciando la via principale si trovarono in una strada tranquilla a poche centinaia di metri da casa Burke. Nonostante la mancanza di traffico, l'agente guidava lentamente, in modo prudente, data la scarsissima visibilità, così da non essere costretto a a frenare improvvisamente.<p>

Neal si appoggiò al sedile dell'auto, chiudendo gli occhi nella speranza che ciò fosse sufficiente ad alleviare il mal di testa che non gli aveva dato tregua per giorno. Appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro freddo, cercando un po' di sollievo.

Doveva essere davvero esausto se chiudere gli occhi per un momento bastava a fargli venire sonno!

Quando arrivarono a casa Peter lo svegliò scuotendogli una spalla.

" Ehi! Bella Addormentata: la carrozza è arrivata a destinazione! E, a meno che tu non abbia un paio di sci, non so come potrai arrivare da June, con tutta questa neve! Mi casa es tu casa, almeno fino a che la situazione non migliora..."

Neal guardò fuori, vide che la tempesta era peggiorata.  
>Non provò neppure a protestare, vinto non tanto dalla furia della bufera quanto, soprattutto, dalla stanchezza e dai dolori alle gambe.<p>

"Credo che sopravviverò ad una notte a casa Burke!"

L'aria fredda che invase l'auto quando Peter aprì la portiera fece rabbrividire Neal. Tirò su il colletto della giacca, e chiuse tutti i bottini prima di aprire la portiera a sua volta. Qualcosa la bloccava, impedendogli di aprirla più di qualche centimetro. Più spingeva, più si bloccava.

" Fermo Neal! - gridò Peter - C'è un cumulo di neve sul marciapiede, più spingi e più si blocca! Aspetta un minuto!"

Neal osservò dallo specchietto retrovisore e vide che Peter prendeva una pala dal portabagagli. Sempre pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi situazione! Pensò fra se, sorridendo.

Con qualche palata Peter liberò la strada per Neal e aprì la portiere posteriore per recuperare gli scatoloni con i fascicoli. Ne diede uno a Neal e tenne l'altro in equilibrio col braccio sinistro, mentre con l'altro cercava le chiavi dell'auto nella tasca del cappotto.

L'intenzione era quella di fare le scale il più velocemente possibile affinché i file non si bagnassero troppo, ma le scale erano scivolose e Peter sarebbe finito a gambe all'aria se Neal non l'avesse sorretto.  
>Aveva appoggiato la scatola per sostenerlo, ma il peso dell'agente li fece quasi cadere entrambi sulla neve.<p>

"Va tutto bene Peter? Niente di rotto?"

"Meravigliosamente! Tutte le cartelle saranno zuppe!"

"Lo prenderò come un no..."

Peter si liberò dalla stretta di Neal e si inginocchiò al suo fianco. Erano entrambi coperti di neve dalla testa ai piedi e in quel momento notò il viso pallido di Neal. La sua pelle era chiaro come i fiocchi di neve che gli coprivano le spalle e i capelli. Guardandolo più da vicino, vide anche che tremava dal freddo e strinse il cappotto per quanto possibile, contro di lui.

"Neal..."

"Peter ?"

"Sei sicuro di star bene?"

Ogni volta che Peter gli aveva fatto quella domanda, Neal l'aveva contraddetto. Così non fu sorpreso dalla sua risposta, anche se ne mise, immediatamente, in dubbio la veridicità.

"Sì, perché non dovrei?"

"Ok. Mmm, e ... uh. Grazie per ... sai. Per avermi sorretto..."

"Niente. Siamo in mezzo alla neve no?"

"Aiutami a prendere i fascicoli"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Posarono le scatole per terra, all'ingresso, e scossero le giacche, mentre pestavano i piedi, prima di entrare in casa, cercando di eliminare un po' di neve. Satchmo li accolse con gioia.

Neal non aveva mai pensato che il calore di una casa potesse rendere felice. Con sollievo, sentiva le sue articolazioni intorpidite dal freddo sciogliersi, mentre seguiva Peter in sala da pranzo a posare le due scatole ai piedi del tavolo.

Neal si lasciò cadere su una sedia, sospirando.

"Cosa vorresti bere?" chiese Peter.

"Qualsiasi cosa purchè sia calda!"

"Ok! Caffè? Thè? Cioccolata calda? Zuppa?"

"Un caffè andrà benissimo"

Neal guardò Peter sentendosi vagamente colpevole perchè non faceva nulla, non si offriva nemmeno di aiutarlo, ma si sentiva davvero stanco, troppo stano...

Aveva la sensazione che la testa fosse troppo pesante per il collo e le spalle!

Mise i gomiti sul tavolo e posò la testa fra le mani. Chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a massaggiarsi le tempie, nel vano tentativo di alleviare le pulsazioni che gli martellavano il cranio. Sentì squillare il telefono e afferrò alcuni brandelli di conversazione, ma era come se tutto succedesse lontano da lui, quasi in un sogno..."Cara ... Con Neal ... Sì ... Ok ... si, sono sicuro .. . ... Ti amo...A domani ... domani ... anch'io ... " Poi di nuovo il silenzio, interrotto solo, dal rumore della caffettiera.

"Il caffè è servito" dichiarò Peter, posando una tazza di fronte a Neal che aprì gli occhi. Il movimento gli causò una brusca vertigine che faticò a tenere sotto controllo.

"E un'aspirina" aggiunse, depositando accanto al caffè anche un bicchiere d'acqua e una compressa.

"Peter sto bene...Io"

"Non provarci con me Neal! Ti sei addormentato in macchina. Sei bianco come un lenzuolo...Ti tengo d'occhio da un po'...Prendi questa compressa. E non provare a discutere: È un ordine"

Normalmente, Neal avrebbe sicuramente continuato a discutere ma, allo stato attuale delle cose, non aveva l'energia per farlo ed in più ne aveva davvero bisogno; sentiva disperatamente la necessità di alleviare l'emicrania.

Ringraziò Peter e prese l'aspirina.

"Era Elizabeth al telefono?"

"Sì"

"Va tutto bene?"

"Vorrebbe tornare a casa, ma è bloccata al lavoro. Inoltre non ci sono taxi disponibili, la fermata della metropolitana è troppo lontana e non può camminare con questo tempo. Passerà la notte in hotel..."

"Oh...Con i colleghi...Uomini ! "

"Ḕ lavoro!"

"Wow! Sembra una cosa sexy..."

Peter posò le scatole sul tavolo e si sedette di fronte a Neal.

"Vediamo cosa abbiamo qui ...Frode assicurativa..."

"Noioso"

"Contraffazione di documenti..."

"Prescrizione?"

"Posso controllare ... Troppo tardi. Oh! Oh! Questo dovrebbe interessarti... Una falsificazione di opere d'arte risalenti al 1997. Non è opera tua vero?"

"La vita è piena di misteri. Fammi vedere"

"E allora?"

"Possibile"

"Neal!"

"No, Peter io non c'entro. Ok? Va bene, prendo questo"

Cominciarono a leggere.  
>Ognuno era assorto nella lettura e il silenzio regnava nella stanza interrotto solo, di tanto in tanto dal fruscio delle pagine. L'aspirina pareva aver fatto il effetto e Neal era riuscito a rimanere concentrato sullo studio dei falsi per quasi mezz'ora,ma poi il mal di testa era ricomparso. Aveva cominciato ad avere disturbi alla vista ed il calore della stanza non gli sembrava sufficiente a scaldarsi. Sentiva di nuovo freddo e non riusciva a controllare i brividi.<p>

Posò i fogli sul tavolo, invece di tenerli in mano , sperando che Peter non facesse caso ai suo tremori e cercò di leggere le ultime pagine del caso, con la testa appoggiata alla mano destra .

Peter, ancora immerso nel suo lavoro (un vecchio caso di ricettazione di gioielli rubati nella quale nessuno era stato arrestato) dopo quindici minuti trascorsi cercando di rileggere un paragrafo, chiuse il fascicolo e, sollevando lo sguardo, vide che Neal si era addormentato. Aveva la testa appoggiata sulle braccia, ed il fascicolo che, in qualche modo, fungeva cuscino. Era ancora pallido e una ciocca di capelli sudati gli si era appicciacata alla tempia. Si sporse e allungò la mano per toccargli la fronte.

La differenza di temperatura tra la mano di Peter e la fronte ardente di Neal fu una sorpresa per entrambi. Per alcuni secondi, Neal sembrò disorientato; guardò Peter, poi la stanza intorno. Strizzò gli occhi diverse volte, perplesso, e poi ,rendendosi conto di cosa era successo, mormorò: "Peter…mi ... dispiace. Io ... Mi sono addormentato senza rendersene conto. Mi ..."

"Neal ..."

"Mi dispiace. Io….ho quasi finito…comunque…."

"Neal!"

"Cosa?"

"Dovresti sdraiarti un po' sul divano."

"No, sto bene. Finisco questo"

"Neal! Dovresti sdraiarti un po' sul divano"

"Perché?"

"Perché hai la febbre! Ecco perché!"

Dal momento che Neal non sembrava propenso a cogliere il suggerimento, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo, Peter fece il giro del tavolo e lo aiutò ad alzarsi afferrandogli il braccio.

"Andiamo"

Neal ondeggiò leggermente, quando fu in piedi,ma Peter lo sostenne.

"Wowww! Piano!"

Peter rafforzò il supporto, mettendo l'altro braccio intorno alla vita di Neal. Poi notò che tremava e lo accompagno in salotto, seguito da Satchmo che simuoveva selvaggiamente intorno a loro.

"No, Satch! Non adesso. Fila!"

Il tono della voce di Peter non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro tanto che il labrador tornò in cucina immediatamente.

Neal era sorprendentemente tranquillo. Lasciò che Peter lo accompagnasse al divano senza lamentarsi , cosa che preoccupò doppiamente Peter, che lo lasciò andare solo quando lui fu tranquillamente seduto..

"Non ti muovere. Torno tra un minuto"

Neal seguì Peter con gli occhi fino a quando scomparve in cima alle scale.

Tornò dopo pochi minuti con una spessa coperta fra le mani.

Trovò Neal sdraiato sul divano; aveva allentato la cravatta, si era tolto le scarpe e teneva le ginocchia piegate e le braccia strette al petto per scaldarsi.

Peter lo coprì e gli toccò di nuovo la fronte, ma Neal continuò a dormire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3  
><strong>  
>Peter prese alcune cartelle dalla cucina e si sedette su una poltrona, di fronte al divano.<p>

Si rese immediatamente conto che avrebbe avuto parecchia difficoltà a concentrarsi, perché non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Neal che dormiva, perfettamente immobile, sotto le coperte,. Si chiese se fosse il caso di chiamare un medico se la febbre non fosse scesa…..anche se in quel momento, con tutta la neve che era caduta, nessuno avrebbe comunque risposto alla sua chiamata.

Per quanto potesse essere preoccupato riusciva comunque a cogliere il lato assurdamente comico della situazione: mai avrebbe pensato che il ragazzo che aveva inseguito con tanta costanza e attenzione un giorno avrebbe dormito sul suo divano! Il grande Neal Caffrey ! Era solo un ragazzo dolorante e febbriccitante!

Peter trascorse alcune ore con un'occhio ai documenti e l'altro a Neal; fino a quando non capitolò e chiuse i fascicoli. Si versò una tazza di caffè, sistemandosi comodamente sulla poltrona e lasciò che i suoi pensieri vagassero, ripensando a quanto tempo ed energia avesse impiegato per cercare di catturare il formidabile falsario dall'incredibile talento che gli era sfuggito parecchie volta. Senza rendersene conto, si lasciatò cullare dal respiro lento e regolare di Neal ed iniziò a sonnecchiare fino a quando fu improvvisamente svegliato da un movimento proveniente dal divano. Si voltò e vide che Neal era ancora disteso, ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati e fissi su di lui.

"Sei rimasto a guardarmi dormire per molto tempo?"

"Come ti senti?"

"Beh, io ..."

Peter si alzò e posò una mano sulla fronte di Neal che rabbrividì.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Posso controllare una cosa...permetti?"

Volente o nolente Neal lasciò che Peter gli mettesse la mano sulla fronte, anche se la situazione era un po' strana. Che Peter si prendesse cura di lui in quel modo era una cosa che non avrebbe immaginato mai e poi mai!

"Sembra che la febbre sia scesa…"

"Sei anche un infermiere, adesso?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Molto divertente. Tu resta qui. Vado a prendere un termometro"

"Peter no! Dove vai?"

"Neal! Per amor del Cielo! Stai male! Voglio solo sapere quanto!"

Andò di sopra ed in pochi minuti trovò il termometro.

Quando scese, trovò Neal seduto, sporto in avanti, testa fra le mani.

Peter capì che sentiva freddo, anche con la coperta sulle spalle. Gli posò la mano sulla spalla, per catturare la sua attenzione e gli porse il termometro. Neal lo mise sotto la lingua. L'effetto dell'aspirina era scomparso e il suo mal di testa era riemerso con violenza tale che non si accorse nemmeno dell'assenza di Peter fino a quando un bicchiere d'acqua e una nuova compressa si materializzano davanti a lui.

Peter prese il termometro non appena sentì il beep.

"39.2. Puoi controllare se non mi credi…"

"Grazie mille per questo voto di fiducia"

Neal prese la compressa e non smise di bere finchè il bicchiere non fu completamente vuoto, quindi rimase a fissarlo per qualche minuto.

Peter, che aveva assistito alla scena, ricordò che, fra le poche e vaghe nozioni che aveva imparato sulla febbre, c'era la necessità di mantenere il malato idratato. Senza bisogno di riflettere, prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Neal e andò a riempirlo cucina. Quando tornò, Neal non si era mosso. Mandò giù anche il secondo bicchiere che gli porse.

"Ti senti meglio?"

Neal annuì.

"Grazie"

Peter si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. Poteva quasi sentire fisicamente l'emozione che provava. Neal era certamente esausto. Le occhiaie scure facevano sembrare, per contrasto, ancora più luminosi i suoi occhi.

Occhi che stava faticando per tenere aperti.

"Perché non mi hai chiamato stamattina per dire che non stavi bene?"

"Era solo un po' di mal di testa. Niente di che…"

"Ovviamente si tratta di più di un mal di testa…"

"Ok, la prossima volta che starnutisco, prometto di chiamare."

"Neal, dico sul serio. Pensa se tu fossi stato assegnato ad un caso sotto copertura in questo stato. Avresti potuto commettere un errore o, peggio ancora, mettete in pericolo te stesso!"

I due si scambiarono un lungo sguardo in silenzio. Neal annuì semplicemente. Soddisfatto, Peter gli mise la mano sulla spalla in un gesto di conforto.

"Riposati. Io, intanto, vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Sono quasi le otto…"

"Io non ho fame…"

"Immagino, ma temo proprio che abbia bisogno di mangiare!"

Peter fece per alzarsi, ma Neal lo fermò afferrandogli il braccio.

"Peter!"

Si voltò. Neal lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

"Grazie. Grazie di tutto"

Ed in quel momento nei due zaffiri luccicanti di febbre Peter potè vedere la stessa gratitudine e sincerità che aveva visto solo una volta prima di allora: sulla pista del piccolo aeroporto il giorno in cui Kate era morta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

Neal si svegliò un'ora dopo. Un profumo delizioso riempiva la stanza. Di solito era Elizabeth, che cucinava in casa di Burke, ma Neal aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo con la coppia dal suo rilascio dalla prigione per sapere che anche Peter era in grado di cavarsela.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi, assaporando il profumo.

Sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano. Qualcosa fu posta accanto a lui sul tavolino del salotto.

Una mano gli afferrò il braccio attraverso le coperte e la voce di Peter che lo chiamava.

Aprì gli occhi e vide che gli indicava il tavolo su cui era posato un piatto di minestra fumante. Peter aspettò che Neal si sedesse e prese posto accanto a lui. Anche se non aveva fame, Neal non rifiutò il pasto, perché sperava che il liquido caldo lenisse un po' il suo mal di gola.

"Nevica ancora parecchio. Mentre dormivi ti ho preparato alcuni vestiti nella camera degli ospiti. Sei pronto a vestirti come Peter Burke?"

"Fammi indovinare. Pantaloni da jogging e una t-shirt FBI?"

"Il pigiama di flanella non è il mio genere"

"Io personalmente preferisco la seta…"

"Sono certo che sopravviverai! Il bagno, comunque è tutto tuo"

Neal si rese conto in quel momento che Peter aveva fatto la doccia e si era cambiato. Sentiva il profumo del bagno schiuma e vide che indossava un paio di comodi jeans ed una polo marrone.

"Oh mio Dio! Mi sentirò anch'io come Peter Burke!"

"Puoi usare il bagnoschiuma di Elizabeth, se preferisci…."

"Oddio….."

Neal posò il cucchiaio. La zuppa aveva dato sollievo al suo mal di gola, ma non era riuscito a mandarne giù più della metà.

Pensò che una doccia calda gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Si alzò.

Probabilmente troppo in fretta perché il movimento gli causò le vertigini e, mentre aspettava che la stanza smettesse di girare,Peter lo stava già sostenendo saldamente. La preoccupazione era evidente sul suo viso e nella sua voce.

"Neal?"

"Starò subito meglio… Mi serve solo un minuto…"

"Dove pensavi di andare?"

"A fare una doccia…

"Credo sia meglio che venga anch'io"

"No, no, sto bene. Sto andando…."

Neal si liberò dalla stretta di Peter e si stava avviando verso le scale quando si rese conto di essere seguito. Fece una pausa, sospirò e disse senza voltarsi indietro:

"Cosa stai facendo Peter?"

"Mi assicuro che non ti rompa l'osso del collo per le scale"

Neal si voltò verso di lui e Peter gli mostrò le scale con entrambe le mani in un gesto teatrale.

"Dopo di te!"

"Sei peggio di mia madre!"

Neal si morse la lingua. Troppo tardi!

"Oh, oh, oh, voglio i dettagli"

" Oooh, no, no, no. Non succederà mai!"

Salì i gradini lentamente, aiutato dal corrimano e con Peter alle calcagna.

"Cosa faceva quando eri malato?"

Nessuna risposta

"Un impacco freddo sulla fronte?"

Ancora silenzio.

"Ti preparava la zuppa?"

Nulla.

"Ci sono! Ti dava qualcosa per dormire!"

" Hai finito? "

" Quasi. Lei cantava una canzone? "

Ancora nemmeno una parola.

"Dai,dammi almeno un indizio!"

"Non se ne parla proprio!"

Neal fece una deviazione nella camera degli ospiti per recuperare i vestiti che Peter aveva preparato. Ci aveva quasi preso: pantaloni della tuta grigia ed una t-shirt bianca senza fronzoli, semplice e confortevole...

Quando uscì dalla stanza, Peter lo aspettava di fronte al bagno.

"Pensi di seguirmi anche sotto la doccia? No, perché avevo sperato per un po 'di privacy…"

"Va bene! Non esagerare. Chiama, se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Gli asciugamani sono nell'armadietto accanto alla vasca da bagno. Lo spazzolino è verde per te."

"Grazie"

"Di niente"

Neal si chiuse in bagno.

Il suo riflesso nello specchio quasi lo spaventò: qualsiasi colore era scomparso dal suo volto, lasciando solo una carnagione pallidissima. Aveva ombre scure sotto gli occhi ed i capelli sulla fronte e sul collo appiccicati dal sudore della febbre.

Prese un asciugamano dall'armadio prima di spogliarsi, il più velocemente possibile , con i muscoli doloranti e poi si lasciò scivolare nella vasca da bagno.

L'acqua calda gli diede un immediata sensazione di relax.

XXXXX

Peter pensò di accendere la TV, ma poi decise di stare vicino al bagno, nel caso in cui Neal avesse avuto bisogno di lui. Andò nella sua stanza, lasciando la porta aperta per ogni evenienza e si sdraiò, assaporando la prima vera e propria pausa della giornata. Rimase così per dieci minuti. La voglia di dormire diventava sempre più pressante, ma riuscì a resistere. Aveva bisogno di sapere Neal al sicuro, a letto, sepolta sotto una montagna di coperte, prima di potersi rilassare completamente.

Quando finalmente sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi, tornò in corridoio e non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso quando vide l'abbigliamento elegante del suo compagno. Gli abiti, troppo grandi per lui, lo facevano sembrare più snello e più piccolo di quanto non fosse; aveva arrotolato le maniche della T-shirt e le gambe dei pantaloni.

"Forse avrei fatto meglio a prestarti un paio di pantaloni e una T-Shirt Elizabeth…."

"Oh, oh, molto divertente"

Peter aprì la porta della camera degli ospiti e invitò Neal ad entrare con un gesto della mano. Il ragazzo si sedette sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo, ma il dolore pulsante gli attanagliò la testa e fece una smorfia, involontariamente.

"Di nuovo mal di testa?"

"Hmm"

Neal non pensò nemmeno lontanamente di aprire gli occhi in risposta a Peter. Aveva la sensazione che la luce avrebbe reso l'emicrania ancora più insopportabile.

I passi di Peter che scendeva le scale sembravano rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Si sdraiò, sperando che il sonno avrebbe alleviato il dolore più in fretta.

Peter tornò in cucina; prese una bottiglia di acqua minerale ed una confezione di pillole.

Quando tornò nella stanza, vide che Neal si era addormentato sul letto, senza prendersi la briga di arrivare sotto le lenzuola.

Esitò un momento, indeciso, tra lasciarlo dormire, o svegliarlo e farlo mettere sotto le coperte.

Dormire così avrebbe potuto, forse, magari per il freddo, peggiorare il dolore durante la notte.

Infine si sedette sul letto, ma quando gli posò una mano sulla spalla, Neal aprì gli occhi ,si alzò e accettò con gratitudine la compressa e la bottiglia d'acqua.

Notò lo sguardo ansioso di Peter.

"Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo Peter! Ho preso un morirò!"

"Ti sei visto in uno specchio recentemente?"

Neal ci pensò un po' su prima di rispondere.

"Ok, lo so, Ma sono sicuro che andrà meglio domani."

"Neal, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, anche durante ..."

Neal fermò la sua frase alzando una mano.

" Lo sapevo che l'avresti detto!"

"Dico sul serio!"

Neal lo guardò con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

"Mi sembra proprio che ti preoccupi un po' troppo"

"Non abituartici - rispose Peter, puntando il dito contro di lui, quindi aggiunse, cercando di reprimere uno sbadiglio- buona notte Neal"

"Buona notte Peter"

Peter si diresse verso la porta, mentre Neal scivolava sotto le lenzuola. Prima di lasciare la stanza, gli diede un'ultima occhiata e, soddisfatto di vederlo al caldo e al sicuro, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Neal spense la luce e tirò la coperta fino al mento.

Quella maledetta febbre continuava a mettergli addosso i brividi, nonostante il calore della stanza, ma, almeno,il farmaco datogli da Peter aveva agito in fretta e il suo mal di testa stava già passando, cosa che non poteva, invece, dirsi del mal di gola. Chiuse gli occhi, sperando di addormentarsi il prima possibile, ma i suoni della stanza accanto, per quanto discreti, attiravano la sua attenzione. Non abituato alla sua presenza ascoltò i preparativi di Peter per andare a dormire

Ma, dopo pochi minuti,ci fu silenzio. Solo il rumore del vento e della neve turb


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Quando Peter si svegliò, la mattina, notò immediatamente che splendeva il sole.

Non aveva messo la sveglia, ma, esattamente come ogni fine settimana, la forza dell'abitudine aveva fatto si che si svegliasse prestissimo. Si alzò, infilò velocemente la vestaglia e andò alla finestra.

La strada,le auto, gli alberi ... Tutto era coperto da una quantità impressionante di neve.

Alcuni dei suoi vicini avevano già liberato le loro scale, ma per il resto il paesaggio, era una distesa immacolata.

Le principali aree della città erano, probabilmente, già state liberate, ma per le vie periferiche e meno trafficate, come quella in cui viveva, sicuramente avrebbero dovuto attendere almeno un paio d'ore.

Pensò di chiamare Elizabeth, ma ricordò che era sabato mattina e, magari, lei avrebbe voluto dormire un po' più del solito...Accantonò l'idea e decise di andare, invece, a vedere come stava Neal.

Aprì la porta della camera , facendo più piano possibile, non volendo rischiare di svegliarlo nel caso stesse dormendo.

Ma Neal era perfettamente immobile, disteso sul fianco, le braccia conserte intorno alla testa.

Peter avanzò in punta di piedi e sussurrò:

"Neal..."

Non ci fu nessuna risposta e Peter colse l'occasione di mettergli una mano sulla fronte sperando che non si svegliasse. Nonostante non fosse un esperto in materia capì, senza alcun dubbio, che Neal aveva ancora la febbre alta.

Si fermò solo pochi momenti lì, guardarlo dormire, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare... Svegliarlo? Chiamare il medico? Lasciarlo dormire, aspettare e vedere?

Alla fine optò per la terza idea e lasciò la stanza.

XXXXX

Dopo aver fatto la doccia, essersi rasato, pettinato e cambiato, Peter posò una vestaglia sul letto di Neal e scese in cucina.

Satchmo lo accolse con entusiasmo. Peter gli mise il guinzaglio, per portarlo a fare una passeggiata ed il cane iniziò ad uggiolare di gioia.

"Ehi! Non così forte o sveglierai Neal.." borbottò Peter, afferrando il cappotto.

Indossò anche la sciarpa ed i guanti e, armandosi di coraggio, aprì la porta.

Il freddo pungente lo colpì, come uno schiaffo, sul viso.

Socchiuse gli occhi, per abituarsi all'aria gelida e alla luminosità del sole che si rifletteva sulla neve.

La passeggiata fu piuttosto breve.

Dieci minuti dopo essere uscito,Peter sentiva già troppo freddo. Aveva la sensazione che avrebbe perso un dito del piede se fosse rimasto fuori, al gelo, per un altro minuto!

Arrivati a casa Satchmo corse direttamente alla cucina e fece capire al suo padrone che aveva bisogno di mangiare abbaiando furiosamente.

Peter corse dietro di lui

"Shhhh...Stai zitto! Ecco, ecco! " disse, riempiendogli la ciotola di crocchette.

Satchmo non era l'unico ad avere fame.

Peter si lavò le mani con l'acqua calda che usciva dal lavandino e poi esaminò il contenuto del frigorifero in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare a colazione.

Era completamente occupato nella preparazione di frittelle quando ha sentì un rumore proveniente dal salotto. Non aspettandosi di vederla tornare a casa in così breve tempo, fu sinceramente sorpreso quando Elizabeth fece irruzione in cucina e lo abbracciò teneramente. Le sue guance e le sue mani erano ghiacciate e aveva i pantaloni coperti di neve fino a metà polpaccio.

"Ciao caro" lo salutò, con un sorriso radioso.

"Tesoro? Ma come hai fatto a tornare così in fretta?"

"Come? Non sei contento di vedermi?"

"Assolutamente no!" scherzò, prima di baciarla.

"Le strade principali sono libere. Ho preso un taxi e ho fatto il resto a piedi. E i miei piedi sono congelati! Ma sono sicuro che possiamo risolvere il problema" gli rispose, maliziosamente.

"Oh, oh, oh! Tesoro, non siamo soli in casa..."

"Neal è ancora qui?"

"Nella stanza degli ospiti"

"Dorme ancora?" Elizabeth era chiaramente sorpresa.

"L'ultima volta che ho controllato si..."

"Non sapevo che fosse un dormiglione"

"Non lo è. Ma non è al massimo della forma..."

"Come sta?"

"Ha la febbre da ieri..."

"Oh no! E come ti sembra?"

"Stanco, febbricitante, con il mal di testa..."

Vedendo gli occhi ansiosi di Elizabeth, Peter avrebbe voluto aggiungere che sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma lei era già a metà delle scale, prima che avesse il tempo di aprire la bocca di nuovo.

"Vado a vedere come sta" gli gridò

"Ok. Bene bene, io sono in cucina..."

XXXXX

Elizabeth passò prima nella sua stanza per indossare dei vestiti asciutti , poi bussò piano alla porta della stanza degli ospiti. Dato che Neal non rispondeva, provò di nuovo, ancora senza successo.

Socchiuse la porta e diede un'occhiata alla stanza. Neal stava dormendo.

Elizabeth entrò e si sedette, delicatamente, sul letto. Come aveva fatto suo marito prima di lei, toccò la fronte di Neal e scoprì che Peter aveva ragione.

Scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi del ragazzo che sospirò nel sonno e si voltò verso di lei.

Neal aprì gli occhi.

Per alcuni secondi distinse solo una figura sul letto. Socchiuse gli occhi, sbattendo le ciglia e mise a fuoco il volto sorridente di Elizabeth.

"Ehi!" gli sussurrò lei.

Neal si schiarì la gola prima di salutare, ma, deglutendo, il suo mal di gola si manifestò immediatamente e , tutto quello che riuscì a borbottare fu un rauco "Ehi!"

Elizabeth si sporse per afferrare la bottiglia d'acqua sul comodino e gliela porse.

Neal si sedette sul letto,accettò, con gratitudine, la bottiglia che Elizabeth gli porgeva e ne ingoiò qualche sorso, quindi sorrise.

"Come ti senti?"

"Bene!" mentì Neal.

Elizabeth alzò le sopracciglia e lo invitò ad essere sincero con uno sguardo scettico,quasi minaccioso.

Consapevole che la sua faccia diceva, probabilmente, più delle parole Neal optò, infine, per la verità.

Sospirò, sconfitto.

"Ok. Sono stanco, ho mal di gola, mal di testa, mal di tutto...".

"Forse dovremmo chiamare un medico..."

"No! No, no. Passerà... é solo un raffreddore..."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Assolutamente si!"

"Beh, se preferisci... Ma mi prometti che se domani starai ancora male, ti farai vedere da un medico!"

Neal alzò la mano destra, mettendo la sinistro sul cuore.

"Giuro" giurò solennemente inclinando il mento e chiudendo gli occhi.

Soddisfatta, Elizabeth ha prese la vestaglia di Peter e gliela mise fra le braccia.

"La colazione è quasi pronta"

"Arrivo fra un minuto"

Neal aspettò che Elizabeth uscisse dalla stanza per alzarsi dal letto.

Quando lo fece una vertigine lo colse di sorpresa.

Afferrò la testata del letto e aspettò che la camera si fermasse prima di indossare la vestaglia e percorrere i pochi metri che lo separavano dal bagno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6  
><strong>

Peter si rivolse a Elizabeth che aveva tirato le tende della porta a vetri che dava sul patio "Nevicherà di nuovo"

Il cielo si era improvvisamente oscurato, al punto che El aveva acceso le lampade in salotto e cucina.

In meno di un quarto d'ora una fitta nebbia era scesa su tutta la città.

Peter mise sul tavolo l'ultima frittella, ancora fumante, che aveva fatto mentre Elizabeth si era occupata delle tazze di caffè. La fragranza della bevanda squisita e torte avevano invaso la casa.

"É pronto" annunciò Peter.

Che diavolo stava facendo Neal? Si sarebbe raffreddato tutto!

Peter stava per andare a prenderlo quando Neal comparve in soggiorno.

Aveva indosso gli abiti che gli aveva dato il giorno prima, si era lavato la faccia e pettinato i capelli, ma aveva ancora in viso i segni della stanchezza e della febbre.

"Buongiorno"

"Hai dormito bene?" gli chiese Peter

"Come un bambino... Mmm sento un buon profumo..."

"Frittelle al miele e caffè"

"I miei piatti preferiti per la colazione."

Elizabeth portò le tazze e invitò Neal a sedersi.

Lui annusò il caffè, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre Peter gli servì frittelle

Neal cercò di bere il caffè. Sentì un po' di dolore, ma il liquido caldo gli diede sollievo alla gola. Guardò le frittelle davanti a lui. Immaginava fossero saporite, ma in realtà non aveva fame, tuttavia non volendo offendere i suoi ospiti non mangiando nulla (soprattutto perché aveva notato gli sguardi di Peter ed Elizabeth) e sapendo che il miele era un noto rimedio per il mal di gola decise di provare a mandar giù qualcosa.

Tagliò la frittella in piccoli pezzi che cercò di ingoiare con qualche sorso di caffè.

Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, lottava per sopprimere una smorfia di dolore ogni volta che deglutiva e pregava che i Burke non si accorgessero di nulla, ma un veloce sguardo su entrambi gli fece capire che non avevano perso un attimo dello spettacolo.

"Allora?" chiese Peter

"Deliziosa" rispose Neal , deglutendo a fatica.

"Qualche problema?"

" Cosa? No!"

"Neal!"

"Vado a vedere se abbiamo sciroppo o pastiglie per il mal di gola!" li interruppe Elizabeth.

"No, Elizabeth, sta già passando, non preoccupati per me..."

"Stai seduto e lascia che sia io a decidere di cosa preoccuparmi!"

"Peter, io ..."

"Oh, no. Lasciatemi fuori. Preferisco rimanere neutrale!"

"Mi dispiace per tutti questi fastidi..."

"Non devi. Tu faresti lo stesso con me, giusto?"

"Certamente, ma... non vorrei abusare della vostra ospitalità. Andrò a casa di June..."

Uno schianto contro la porta a vetri del patio aveva spaventato Satchmo, che dormiva sotto il tavolo; balzò in piedi e cominciò a ringhiare.

Peter si alzò e si mise la mano sulla spalla di Neal per invitarlo a stare seduto, mentre lui andava a dare un'occhiata.

Tirò la tenda e vide il ramo d'albero che era stato strappato dal vento e si era abbattuto sul pavimento.

Aveva cominciato a nevicare di nuovo, il cielo era grigio e il vento fischiava forte.

Neal si unì a Peter che guardava fuori dalla finestra.

"Temo che dovrai aspettare per andare a casa di June"

Neal annuì ed entrambi si voltarono sentendo Elizabeth che entrava nella stanza. Posò sul tavolo una piccola bottiglia di sciroppo e la confezione delle compresse che Peter aveva dato a Neal la sera prima.

"Cos'era quel rumore?"

"Niente, cara. Solo un ramo che ha colpito la finestra..."

"Che tempo! Comincio a credere che non finirà mai!"

Elizabeth e Peter iniziarono a sparecchiare la tavola. Neal avrebbe voluto aiutare, ma appena iniziò ad impilare i piatti sentì che Elizabeth lo afferrava per il gomito mentre gli diceva di sedersi. Gli diede i farmaci, ordinandogli di prenderli.

Neal, obbediente, ingerì un cucchiaio di sciroppo e una compressa.

Finito di sparecchiare Peter si sedette sul divano , insieme a Neal.

Ognuno prese una cartella a caso.

Dopo un quarto d'ora Neal sentì, di nuovo, i brividi della febbre. Fece una smorfia, involontariamente, incrociò le gambe, mise il fascicolo sulle cosce e strinse le braccia contro il petto.

Peter si voltò verso di lui

"Hai freddo"

Era più un'affermazione che una domanda. Prima che Neal potesse rispondere, Peter gli porse la coperta che aveva lasciato sul divano il giorno prima e poi si alzò e si accovacciò accanto al caminetto.

"Peter, penso che la coperta sia sufficiente..."

"Ehi! É anche per me... Il tempo è perfetto per un camino acceso!"

Senza ulteriori proteste, Neal avvolto nella coperta, guardò Peter, che accendeva,meccanicamente, il fuoco. In pochi minuti un piacevole calore invase il salotto.

I due tornarono a lavorare. Peter era immerso in un caso di contraffazione abbastanza interessante, mentre Neal stava cercando di concentrarsi su un caso di frode assicurativa. Cullato dal crepitio del fuoco e stordito dai farmaci, faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e anche quando, lottando contro il sonno, fissava le pagine non riusciva a decifrare le parole.

Vinto chiuse gli occhi, sperando che poi sarebbe stato più facile decifrare il contenuto del fascicolo.

Dopo aver sistemato la cucina Elizabeth entrò in salotto e vide Neal addormentato con la testa posata sulla spalla di Peter.

Peter intercettò lo sguardo della moglie e fece per svegliare Neal

"Aspetta! Non ti muovere!"

Peter vide che lei si divertiva un mondo, gustandosi la scena.

"Prendo la macchina fotografica." gli disse

"Non te lo perdonerà mai" rispose lui, sorridendo

Lei ,ridendo a sua volta, dichiarò " Lo so!"


End file.
